


【华姆乔瑟】bra奇缘

by dajiangdongqu



Category: j - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Young Joseph Joestar, 乔瑟夫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajiangdongqu/pseuds/dajiangdongqu
Summary: 是现代pro的华姆乔的沙雕文，内衣模特华姆x内衣品牌创立者乔乔，现代爱情童话，全员性格崩坏，剧情ooc，慎入。我好快乐鹅鹅鹅。
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Wamuu | Wham, 华姆乔瑟
Kudos: 3





	【华姆乔瑟】bra奇缘

01

瓦姆乌和乔乔奇妙的缘分始于一件粉红色的bra。

那是一个很平常的下午，瓦姆乌像往常一样正趴窗背书，忽然从天而降掉下一bra，还是骚粉的女式bra，就这么掉在了瓦姆乌摊开的书本上，散发着淡淡的幽香。

直男瓦姆乌完全没意识到自己拿着bra的画面有多牙白，还把bra拎起来捏了捏，还在艾西迪西面前展示了一圈，然后被艾西迪西调侃到脸红。

瓦姆乌：难道我楼上住着女人?不对，我明明住的是男寝，谁把女朋友带到宿舍了？

“喂喂，下面的小哥!看这里啊，看这里!”

瓦姆乌抬头，和浓妆艳抹的龙舌兰姑娘对上了眼。看到对方的那一瞬间，瓦姆乌脑海里自动响起careless whisper骚气的萨克斯前奏。

哇哦。

对方面红耳赤让他把他的东西还给他，但因为声音太大引起楼下吃瓜群众聚集，旁边同样造型的金发少年捂着脸，一脸我不认识这个人的无奈表情。

瓦姆乌：……

经过对方磕磕绊绊的解释后，瓦姆乌才了解了事情的真相。

龙舌兰姑娘名叫乔瑟夫.乔斯达，是一个网红主播，朋友们都叫他乔乔，负责直播带货售卖自己的品牌内衣。乔乔是一个有理想有抱负敢想敢做的奇男子，想早日实现经济独立，某日和基友史摩基在咖啡厅闲聊，受到手边杂志的启发，觉得做女式bra会很有市场，灵光一闪开始了自己的生产之路。

但是问题来了，乔乔对这个完全不理解，为了快速上手，亲自去内衣店观摩和佩戴硅胶乳房，尝试女装，羞耻感过后，乔乔居然开始渐渐习惯了女装的日常，甚至在日常生活中也会穿bra，也因此闹出了不少笑话。

乔乔：西撒，你女朋友那么多，要不要和我分享一下女性的尺寸。

西撒：搭嘎，阔多瓦鲁。

乔乔：那就辛苦你陪我一起试穿了，正好我这里缺乏你这样身形的女性的样本。

西撒：你不要靠近我啊啊啊!!

然后西撒也被带上了女装之路。

在经历了被丝吉误以为骚扰被拉黑以及被自己母亲误会自己有特殊癖好之后，乔瑟夫终于摸索出了一条道路开始投入生产，加上女装直播带货，乔乔的小生意搞得有声有色。

经过乔乔和史摩基以及西撒的共同打拼，终于在某天销售额突破千万，乔乔一激动把手里的内衣甩出了窗子，然后被华姆捡到了。

瓦姆乌因此也和立志创业的乔瑟夫结下了不解之缘，开始了自己的内衣模特之路。

02

对于瓦姆乌而言倒是无所谓，毕竟自己从前所在的部落穿的传统服饰也没见有多保守。做兼职收入也不算多，而给乔乔打工时间自由不说，拿到的报酬也还算可观，剩下的时间可以用来专心训练。

自己身边的卡兹是知名美妆博主，而艾西迪西是是深受万千少女欢迎的情感专家，眼看自己两个舍友都是事业有成，自己跟着发展发展副业也是好的。而且乔乔的工作做得很到位，能保证个人隐私安全，于是瓦姆乌开始跟着乔乔工作。他要做的工作也很简单，试穿bra，做大码内衣测试。

乔乔戳了戳瓦姆乌发达的胸肌，啧啧称奇：“欸，没想到你胸肌还蛮有弹性，这起码能穿下一个E。”

西撒疯狂咳嗽试图阻止乔乔越来越过火的骚扰行为，谁知乔乔以为西撒是怪自己光顾着调戏瓦姆乌冷落了自己，拎起手边的bra，pia的一声就往西撒身上甩。

“呀——西撒，你的胸最近好像缩水了。”乔乔发出少女般夸张的尖叫，让瓦姆乌一时不知道该做什么表情才好。

西撒：硬了，拳头硬了。

乔乔浑然不觉，继续挑战西撒的底线：“西撒，你要不要加几片海绵垫?总觉得你有点撑不起来?或者穿A试试?”

“你是不是看不起我?”

西撒愤愤不平把bra往自己身上一套，被瓦姆乌撑大的内衣刷一下就滑下了来。

乔乔：……噗呲。

03

西撒后来实在受不了自己贵公子形象受损，加上瓦姆乌的加入，乔乔有了帮手，于是也开始自主创业卖手工皂，既能维持花花公子人设又能利用自己粉丝粘性卖货。

带货方式也很骚，亲自给女生护肤，让一众女性粉丝疯狂doki。

“美丽的小姐，我觉得你的皮肤很适合这一款，你看这手工皂发出的泡沫多么细腻，就像你眼眸里的隐约的柔情，现在，我将给这泡泡施加爱的魔法，它将会使你永远年轻——”

这家伙借机泡妞的老毛病还是没怎么变啊。鸡皮疙瘩起了一身的乔乔在心里疯狂吐槽，但是还是口嫌体正直地给西撒刷了好几个火箭。

西撒抱着纸箱带着自己的东西走了，临走时拍着瓦姆乌的肩膀语重心长叮嘱：“珍爱节操，远离乔乔。”

乔乔看着西撒抱着纸箱潇洒甩门而去，扭头可怜巴巴看着瓦姆乌：“我只剩你了，你不会像西撒那家伙一样抛弃我吧？”

瓦姆乌想拒绝，但看乔乔难得露出软弱的一面，心一软答应了。

乔乔欢呼着给了瓦姆乌一个大熊抱，瓦姆乌被扑了个猝不及防，愣了好一会才缓缓回抱住对方。

好像……有点奇怪，瓦姆乌的脸慢慢红了。

次日艾西迪西在刷手机，忽然看到被迫营业的瓦姆乌，一口老血差点喷出来。他戳了戳旁边正在上妆给少女们推销首饰耳环的卡兹：“出大问题了，卡兹，咱们宿舍的人被楼上叫乔乔的家伙挖走了。”

卡兹哦了一声继续淡定直播，最近直播圈异军突起了一个叫迪奥的家伙，几乎让他流失了大量的粉丝，他现在拼命开直播整活，现在可没什么时间去关注别人的事。

艾西迪西全程地铁老人手机看乔乔的直播，看着看着发现这小伙子虽然看起来有点缺根筋实际上脑子却很好使，每次都能准确说出每种bra的尺寸质地以及适合人群。

就是这画面是不是有点糟糕……两个大男人一本正经讨论bra真的不是在借机开黄腔吗？还是在借机满足自己变态的癖好?

艾西迪西继续看了下去，乔乔是个认真起来就什么都不管的家伙。越说越兴奋，拽着瓦姆乌，扒开他的衣服，露出了性感的蕾丝内衣。

瓦姆乌原本故作淡定的表情终于绷不住了，开始阻止龙舌兰姑娘继续动手动脚，不知怎地，渐渐演变成两个造型酷似某同志游行变装皇后造型的肌肉男之间的贴胸搏斗，一时间，直播间里的气氛焦灼了起来。

忽然屏幕一黑，直播间被封了。理由是涉嫌色情低俗内容被举报了，直播间也因此封禁三天。

几秒后，直播间评论区被一片哈哈哈刷屏了。

其中大部分评论都是艾西迪西刷的。

04

没想到这一封反而让乔乔一战成名，他们带货事故的视频放到网上，一下子暴火。虽然在封直播时损失了不少粉丝，但当他们再次直播时，观看直播的人已经翻了好几倍，乔乔的事业也越发蒸蒸日上，规模也越来越大。

某天乔乔看数据报告为扩展生产规模下一步打算时，忽然发现每当他和瓦姆乌同框的直播是观看人次是最多的，而当自己或者是瓦姆乌单独直播时，数据要少一个零。

这是什么原理?

作为一个优秀的商家，了解用户需求当然是不可或缺的功课。乔乔开始谷歌自己和瓦姆乌的名字，意外发现了自己和瓦姆乌的同人作品。

乔乔：??这是什么奇怪的东西？

乔乔抱着看看这些人能磕多野的心态点了进去，发现不仅有同人文，还有同人图和视频。

动作慢放加上骚气的萨克斯莫名让乔乔品出了哲学的味道。

当画面切换到他和瓦姆乌同框对视的画面时，一条弹幕幽幽飘过：希望你能找到一个像瓦姆乌看乔瑟夫那样深情凝视你的男人。

一看评论，有祝福的，有夸视频制作者技术高超的，夸张一点的甚至在评论区写起了同人文。

他，是深受万千少女喜爱的大众闺蜜龙舌兰姑娘。

他，是他沉默寡言的小助手。

他为了他，甘愿牺牲所有娱乐时间，任劳任怨，只为博心爱的龙舌兰姑娘嫣然一笑。

你到底，什么时候才能看到我呢？他无数次在他身后痴痴凝望着他花式招展的背影，只为他回头时能及时送上恰到好处的鼓励。

『亲爱的，看客嬉闹狂欢只是贪恋你的肉体，唯有我透过躯壳看到你如火般炽热的灵魂，把你烙印在我心底深处』

乔乔没心没肺地笑了好一会，有了个大胆的主意。

他在第二天的直播空隙时，点开这个视频的链接，放给粉丝和瓦姆乌看。

直播间先是安静了好一会，然后疯狂刷起弹幕：

卧槽夭寿了!被发现了!保护我方xx太太!

请正主里同人远一点。

我靠我靠我靠x太nb，被翻牌子了!

这就是官宣了吗？爱了爱了。

“瓦姆乌你怎么看？”乔乔迫不及待想看瓦姆乌的反应，谁知道瓦姆乌还是一副稳如泰山的老干部做派。

就这?

视频放到了最后出现的是网友通过黑科技p成的两人接吻的画面，乔乔眼珠子一转，就往瓦姆乌的方向扑过去，作势要亲他。

他本来只是想吓一吓瓦姆乌，然但是没想到瓦姆乌居然呆呆愣着任由他凑上去，乔乔一时刹不住，真和瓦姆乌亲上了。

乔乔平时机灵劲全抛在脑后，竟然忘了推开他的，随后瓦姆乌扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

那触碰到嘴唇冰凉的金属是瓦姆乌的唇环，柔软的是……是瓦姆乌的唇瓣。

乔乔看着瓦姆乌闭上眼，金色的睫毛在微微颤动，当他再次睁开眼时，乔乔在他那如同绿松石般通透的眸中看到了自己因为不可思议而瞪大眼的滑稽样。他的世界在坍塌，沦陷，被扭曲成甜蜜的玫瑰色。

咚咚，咚咚。

那是谁的心跳?

不不，不可能是他的。

那样鲜活的，紧张到不知所措的情绪只应该发生在他长跑1500米的体测，论文答辩和比赛上的，而不是和瓦姆乌嘴唇相贴。

那贴在他胸腔，随着呼吸起伏跳动的是谁的心脏？那热潮涌动，几乎快窒息于甜蜜的拥吻的，又是谁的躯壳?

他手撑着的，从薄薄布料传递过来的体温又是属于谁?

乔乔被吻到缺氧时才被瓦姆乌放开。

“你……”乔乔说着说着就虚了。

不就是被瓦姆乌亲了吗？冷静。

但乔瑟夫现在已经没有勇气去直视瓦姆乌的脸庞，去看瓦姆乌此刻是什么样的表情了。

“很奇怪吗？平时艾西迪西和卡兹大人也这样做的……乔乔?”

美滋滋看直播吃瓜的艾西迪西呛住了，立即火急火燎呼叫卡兹：“卡兹，卡兹!我们被偷家了!哎呀你倒是稍微对自己的事上点心啊!快快快，赶快帮忙举报!喂，桑塔纳吗？你在哪？赶紧开小号举报那个叫乔乔的直播间!”

Tbc


End file.
